Forgiven
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: It was a simple meeting to say the least. But who would have thought she, of all people, would be the one to be the one to truly reassure him that he was forgiven? - Kiryu/Mikage frienship.


**Me: Alright, I wanted to try out something new-really new, for a change. So, here's an original short story-**

**Logan: Not that short.**

**Me: Whatever. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Also, I have almost _never _written about Mikage, so please correct me if I have her character wrong. Oh yeah, a small rant:**

**Right. I'm not saying ALL the Scoopshipping fanbase are responsible. But you guys REALLY need to leave Mikage alone. She's not the typical 'bitch-scratch-her-eyes-out' love rival. She's a strong, independant woman, whom managed to rank higher up in her job, WITHOUT any assistance from a children's card game! On MOTORCYCLES! (Or Duel Monsters on D-Wheels)**

**Well, rant over. Let's begin.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Forgiven-<strong>_

It was quite fair to say, that he was the first person that had probably understood her feelings for someone of a higher nobility than her right to the core of her heart for a long time. A very long time.

Same story with him. It was probably the first time that somebody had heard that he was still feeling over-whelming guilt for the crimes that he had commited, despite all the _'forgivness' _he had managed to atain for those previous occurences that had been happening the past few days.

Man, they were hectic.

It wasn't a 'love at first sight', like many classic fairy stories between the main girl and the main boy. Heck, it wasn't even romantic, and they didn't even share those feelings toward one another.

It was more like a small mis-understanding for when the two of them first ever met.

Kiryu was helping to re-build 'Satisfaction Town' (formerly known as 'Crash Town') to a high structure of glory and thriving flourishment, and Mikage just happened to be a Security Officer offering to help out at the time.

"Umm...excuse me?" She had approached him that day, a void of simple greeting embedded in her eyes. He looked behind him, to see a young, blue haired woman looking at him.

"Your...Kyosuke Kiryu, right?" The silver-haired duelist complied an answer with a nodd, although he was mildly confused. Hadn't he already been talked to enough for one day?

It was a little frustrating. Which was also an understatement.

"Who wants to know?" He answered back. She cleared her throat and smiled, just a little.

Maybe too little.

"Ah, gomen. I am Sagari Mikage, part of the Public Security Mantinence Bureau. I was wondering, do you need me to be of any assistance at all?" Kiryu lowered his eyes, almost forming into a concerened scowl.

"Are you sure you could handle it? I mean...your a woman, aren't you?" He dared to venture into that question, only to be brought back with a sharp and pain-inflicting slap in the face (not literally) with her dark glare. Which, for some reason, managed to maintain a professional outlook.

"I assure you Kyosuke-san, I can handle it. I'm trained for heavy lifting if I ever needed to use my strengths in the field. Oh, and by the way: Just because I am a woman, doesn't make me weaker than any man." She lectured. Responding, Kiryu just nodded in achknowledgement.

"Alright, alright, I get it. Right, if you really want to be of any help, then could you perhaps work on repairing that gate over there? It's still holding a little strong, but it did get damaged during the explosions that Rotten caused." Mentally laughing, Mikage took off her jacket and began to measure out the pieces of wood nessecary for re-building what was damaged.

And during the three hard-working hours that they spent re-building, Kiryu couldn't help but pass a gaze every now and then to the blue haired female, whom was working along beside him. He had heard words from Crow that this girl used to be interested in Jack- or possibly still was. Yusei, he could understand attracting a hard-working girl like that. But Jack? Well, that was just...just plain weird, even for Kiryu to understand. And he had been _dead _before.

"Say...shouldn't you be take a break now...? You've been working for three hours straight with no rest..." He murmered, as she wiped her forehead and clapped her hands together, ridding herself of any loose sawdust that may have managed to sneak into the crevices of her palms.

Smiling a little, she looked over at him, to be met with sharp golden eyes.

"No need, I'm done. But thank-you for your concern." He smirked a little.

"Did I 'ever say I was concerned?" Mikage simply raised an eyebrow to his comment however she just shrugged it off. He was friends with Jack, after all. Cockiness seemed to run with all the surrogate brothers, par Yusei. But even he could have his moments (especially when concerning Aki, when Divine mentioned he was using her for mind control, he called Divine a bastard).

"Well, I appreciate it anyway. I shall be turning in for the night, you may expect me to help out tommorow as well." She gave a small wave, as she retreated to a small house that was offering it's roof for the Security officers to lodge in for the next few weeks.

"G'night." He also gave a small wave over his shoulder, as he watched her retreating figure go inside and shut the door, and smirked lightly to himself.

* * *

><p>And that was how the two of them first met.<p>

Over those next three weeks, they began to grow closer. Not in a romantic light, but as mear friends. Although both of them pained to admit it, they were both very curious people, and wanted to know more about each other's lives. But also, they were both very modest as well, so kept the other one's privacy to theirselves.

And one night, Mikage was just looking up at the bright stars above her, on the roof of the lodging she was staying in (as were most people, but the town was nearly done. All was left was Nico, West and Kiryu's new home to be built, as well as a few others, and then they would be complete), feeling a tranquil serenity that she had not felt in a while.

However, her thoughts were inturupted by sudden noise, which sounded like sombody saying, "Sagari?" Mikage looked up, and saw the familiar silver-haired man whom she had been socializing with for the past few weeks.

"Kyosuke-san, I didn't see you." He walked over to her, and stared at the sky for a few minutes. He then turned back to look at her.

"May I sit with you?" He asked.

A little taken-aback, but then regaining her composture, she replied with a soft voice, saying to him, "Sure." Placing himself beside her, he sat down and looked at the stars himself.

"So, what 'you thinking about?" He inquired, as she tore away from his gaze gently, and resumed to look back up at the natural beauty with-held above their heads. She smiled lightly.

"Just some past memories." He raised an eyebrow.

He knew where this would be going.

"What kind of memories?" He then noticed her attitude changing into that of an embarrassing state of mind. She was cringing, in other words.

"...Atlas-sama..." Ah, Jack. The one man set to break a numerous amount of hearts within the time-span of at least a year. How people could be attracted to an ass of his monarchy, he would never be able to comprehend. (And she still called him _'Atlas-sama?' _She was higher than him now, wasn't she?)

"You loved an ass like him?" He asked, causing Mikage to stifle up with small amounts of laughter. She waved a small hand in defeat, and sighed a little. Kiryu was baffled by her sudden change in behaviour.

"He wasn't an ass when we first met, you know." She told him. He folded his arms.

"Really? He was back in the days of Team Satisfaction, you know." She gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged it off and continued her story of how Jack Atlas, could have possibly not been the ass he knew now.

"I fell in-love with the Atlas-sama that I had first met, not the one we all know today. Him and I were kind of 'thrown in' to a friendship, due to me being the only one of someone near his age he was actually allowed to socialize with. And as I discovered, we had kind of an attraction going on." A gentle, but defined blush graced her cheeks, as Kiryu leaned in for more news on this supposed 'gentle Jack.'

Gentle his ass.

"But...?"

"But, well. He lost to Yusei-san. And that brought back alot of painful memories, I think. So he distanced himself from me. And that is why, I think, he fell in-love with Carly. It pains you, you know? To see the one you fall in-love with fall in-love with somebody else***.**" Kiryu turned his head away from her, his hair covering his eyes.

"Well, I don't know. But I do know what it's like to loose people you care about due to your own greed and selfish desires." Mikage could sympathize what he meant- he had been a former dark signer. He killed (or stole the souls of) many inoccent people. And he concluded that he would never forgive himself, no matter how much he atoned for his sins.

"Kyosuke-san, you have been forgiven, you know." She explained, but was met with a small grunt in reply.

"By who? Yusei? They're just words, Sagari." His blunt reply almost brought Mikage to small tears. Not because she loved him and was heartbroken because he thought he could never have a future. No, it was his lack of encouragement. Sure, he had a new lease of life, but that didn't stop the raging guilt he was still feeling.

"By everyone. Now...you just have to forgive youself." He bore a glance to her, with a solem, but slightly suprised, look on his face.

"How can I forgive myself?" He asked harshly, but she then frowned lightly.

It hurt him, to be beaten down by this guilt. It really hurt him alot. She could tell.

She knew that once you are beaten down once, there are two options: Get up, or stay down. She chose to get back up. And she wanted Kiryu to take the same choice as her.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, in an effort of condolance.

"Kyosuke-san, maybe you can never forgive yourself for the crimes that you have commited in the past," He winced slightly at the reminder, but was still careful not to show any emotion toward the security officer, "but maybe you can live with it, for the sake of the people you love, neh?...And I also forgive you. As a friend." Those words of wisdom, was what he had craved for. For so long, he needed to hear those words.

She was such a smart girl, she really was.

"Arigato."

A simple thank-you, was all that was needed.

"Your welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I like the ending, it's plain and simple. Oh yeah, the small mention of Jack and Mikage having an attraction to eachother was based off of a conversation I had with LuCarly. She should seriously be a co-writer to 5D's.<strong>

**Aki: Please review.**


End file.
